All for Love
by Mian2796
Summary: Tsuna was just walking home when he saw a girl with a pine apple-shaped hair. And that's when it all started.
1. How I Met Her

****

There was nothing but silence at Nami Middle until the bell rang. It's time to go home. Yamamoto and Gokudera are absent and Reborn wasn't with me. I had to walk alone. When I was about to leave the school, I saw Kusakabe-san running back to the school. "Tsunayoshi-kun. You're gonna have to take the long road home. "The road up ahead is blocked" He said. I thanked him for the warning and walked away.

Geez. I'm already tired from all the work at school (not that I did all of them) and now I'm going to walk the long way around? If only Reborn was here. He could have just shot me with a Dying Will Bullet or gave me the pills so I could get home faster. Oh well. I might as well enjoy this. I mean, being alone means there's no one to hit me with a hammer or stick or something, right?

As I was walking down the street, I saw her. With that short, violet hair that's kind of shaped like a pineapple, she caught my eyes. I couldn't move my body. She turned around and my eyes met hers. There was something weird. One of hers was covered by an eye patch. Still, she got me. I got lost in her eyes. They were so beautiful that I even forgot why I was there. I stood there like a statue.  
She noticed and tried to approach me. Then, being the no-good guy I really am, I ran away from her, embarrassed. When I got home, I don't know why but I kept thinking of her. I keep seeing her whenever I close my eyes. I couldn't sleep at all.

The next morning, Reborn woke me up the usual way he does: Hitting me with a 10 ton hammer and sending me flying down the stairs. I wonder why mom is okay with that every day? Seeing me falling down the stairs because of some guy that got here just months ago introducing himself as a home tutor. So, I stood up. Ate my breakfast, picked up my bag and ran for the school. I was late. AGAIN.

Like yesterday, I had to take the long road to school. I ran as fast as I can. But when I reached the street where I saw her, I stopped. I waited for maybe 5 minutes hoping that she would be there. This became my daily routine. Every time I pass there I would stop and wait for her. I didn't care if the road was fixed. I want to see her. 2 weeks passed but I didn't see her. No sign of her at all.

The weekends came. Yamamoto and Hayato went to my house to hang out. The two noticed that I wasn't my normal self. I was gloomy and down. They asked me what's wrong and I immediately told them what. I told them everything that happened. How I walked alone. Why I had to and also all about the girl. Her violet hair, her bright eye (I didn't get to see the other one) and her… Ah! That's it! I remember now!

It hit me. Her uniform! She was wearing a school uniform when I saw her!  
"Let's see, green with some black stripes. Umm.."  
"Kokuyo. She belongs to Kokuyo Middle School. I've seen that before. It's not that far from here, Juudaime."

I looked at Gokudera. I smiled at both of them and said "Alright. I'm going there now.". The moment I finished my sentence, they had me trapped. The door was guarded by Gokudera and I was held back by Yamamoto.

"Do you want to get killed, Tsuna?! Kokuyo Middle School has been shut down for a long time now. I hear it's now occupied by escaped prisoners." Yamamoto exclaims.

He was right. I did hear some news and gossips about 5 prisoners from Vendicare fleeing to Kokuyo land. Could it be them? I didn't care. I took my pills and tried to take Gokudera and Yamamoto down. They were in my way and I wanted to see her. I'm sure they'll understand. We broke the window in my room but mom didn't care at all. They put up quite a fight but I managed to take them down. I wrote a note to Reborn telling him not to follow me. I put it on the table in my room and walked towards my Storm and Rain Guardians. "Forgive me, you two. But I really need to see her."

I was halfway to Kokuyo Land when something hit me, a bullet, a Dying will Bullet. Reborn! He followed me. "Go home, Tsuna. Now." . Well. I didn't wish for this day to come. The day I will need to fight my own tutor, the strongest and greatest hit man, the best of the Arcobalenos.

He took me down. I can't move my body (or even lift a finger). He was so fast that my hyper intuition can't keep up. He was scary. He turned his back against me and said: "Give me your reason, the right one. Then I will help you." I thought about it hard, harder. I got nothing. He was about to leave me there lying when out of nowhere, I said:

"Why?! Why won't you let me go?! You taught me everything I know! You told me to use my Dying Will to achieve what I want. Well, I want to see her now! I love her, okay? And there's nothing you can do about it! Even if you leave me here now, I'll go. I'll gather my strength to overcome every obstacle this world gives me until I get to her! And I'm gonna do it even if I'm alone. So go if you want to. I don't care."

He looked mad. He stared at me with those pitch black eyes of his. Then, he smiled. "Hee. You really have grown, Tsuna. Go. I'll get the kids at home." I smiled back and thanked him. I never thought Reborn would say that.

I'm almost there. I can see the building. I extinguished my flames and walked my way to the school. As I opened the gates, two shadows attacked me."Get him, byon~"  
"Shut up, Ken. I know what I'm doing."

Wait. They're arguing? Some team they are. I immediately took a Dying Will Pill and charged. They were strong enemies. I even had to take another pill just to go on. I took the guy with yo-yo's out first. It would be dangerous to fight the two of them while he's shooting needles at me that might have poison, right?

I'm almost out of juice. That's when I saw an opening. I threw the giant monkey (Ken) towards the pillars. They broke and buried him. But I didn't kill him. I can hear him growling down there.

That's two people down. And I only got two pills left. The other pills spilled while I was fighting those two. I still need the last one to get home. I was at a disadvantage. There are three of them left and I only got two pills with me right now. Well at least I know where they're hiding her. She's at the heart of the school. I rushed there to see her.

The second I entered the room, a figure approached me. "Kufufu~ Sawada, eh? Why're you here? Here to take my precious Chrome? No way. She's my key from hiding and escaping Vindice. I'm not going back in there"

How dare him; using her as a tool. You should never treat girls that way!

"Hey, Muku. This guy bothering you? Let Lancia take care of him. He doesn't look worthy of your time anyway." A girls says. Hey! She was insulting me. Well, she is one of them. She played her clarinet. She aimed at me as if she had a gun. The second I heard the sound of that clarinet, my surroundings were shattered! That's one scary clarinet. I took my pills out and wore my mittens. But the big guy threw his wrecking ball at me causing me to drop my pills.

They beat me up. I closed my eyes. I saw her! Chrome! When I opened my eyes, my strength was back. I ran as fast as I could to my pills. Ate one and stared at Mukuro's eyes. I was still at a disadvantage. 1 versus 3? That's fair. Then they came. Hayato and Takeshi! "Yo, Tsuna! We'll take care of these guys. Go get her!"

Yamamoto cut the clarinet into half. Hayato took the Lancia guy outside and played with his dynamites. It was my turn. I turned to Mukuro and said: "Mukuro! I'm going to take her away from you. You can't keep using her like that. She's not a tool you can use to hide from anyone. She's a wonderful girl. And girls like that are meant to be loved!". I fought him. It wasn't easy. He kept using his illusions against me. But I put up a fight. We both fell to the ground. He laughs and tells me: "Maybe the Vendicare isn't so bad..". I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. I lost my consciousness.

When I woke up, I was at the hospital. Everything was blurry. All I can see is a pineapple. Pine apple? Mukuro?! No. This one is different. It was.. I rubbed my eyes to see. It was her! Chrome! I didn't hesitate. I told her, I love her, how I waited for her everyday and how I fought for her. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I hugged her, tight. This time, I wasn't afraid of her. I didn't want to run. All I wanted was for that moment to last long and to be with her. FOREVER.


	2. Just A Friend?

The next thing I knew, we started to become close friends. She transferred to Nami Middle so we can hang out together. It seems that she has forgotten what I've told her, I love her. She only thought of me as a close friend, best friend, and no more than that. What happened? I didn't pay any attention to that at first because I thought she was just having troubles accepting it. But as time went by, nothing changed. I'm still just her best friend. Well, it's better than nothing, right? But still, I wanted to become more than that.

I started to express my feeling more. I gave her gifts, letters, and even wrote poems for her. Kyoko was one of her friends too. She told me that Chrome has a crush on me. Finally! I mean, good, my efforts weren't wasted. She felt my love. Yamamoto and the others started teasing us. They kept leaving both of us whenever we were going home together. Man, they were annoying.

What happened? Can't she accept it? These were the questions in my head. So, I asked the guys for the first time to leave without us. I wanted to talk to her.

We were walking down the street when I noticed she was looking at me. "What's wrong, Chrome?" I asked. "N-nothing, Tsuna-kun" she replied. She was blushing. She really did have a crush on me.

She told me that Ken and Chikusa aren't going to be home for two days and she was alone at Kokuyo Land. I didn't tell her that they were sent back to Vendicare.

I asked her if it's okay if she spent the night at our house. She could use the room papa used to stay in since I know that guy isn't going to go home any time soon. Mama was okay with it. "Sure. Any friend of Tsu-kun is welcome here." She said that with an annoying look on her face. She was teasing me too!

One day, mom had to go to the market to buy some stuff, Reborn went to Italy to report to the ninth, and Lambo and I-pin were at Yamamoto's. This is my chance. I can talk to her without anyone interrupting me.

"Chrome! There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Tsuna-kun?" she asked with a very soft voice. "Um." I was speechless. The words won't come out of my mouth. "Is it about what you told me when you woke up at the hospital?" she asked. How did she know? "I haven't been able to tell you what I feel about you yet, have I?" she asked again. "Well, yeah." I said. "I'm sorry. I'm still confused about my feelings. It's the first time I've ever felt this way. I didn't feel this way when I was with Mukuro-sama."

I felt stupid. How could I rush her to tell me? I hugged her and left her in her room. Things became harder since that day. It became harder to approach her because I was so ashamed of what I did.  
Two weeks. This lasted for two weeks. But my feelings didn't change. I still love her.

"Attention, all students! Go to the gym now. There is an announcement from the discipline committee."

We all rushed to the gym. We didn't want to get bitten to death by the scary but awesome Kyoya Hibari. She sat beside me. My face turned red. Then, he started speaking.

"Okay. There have been cases of kidnapping of Namimori Middle School students. Most of them were girls. So, I want everyone to stay alert whenever you are walking, even if you have people with you. If you happen to witness any kidnapping cases please report them to the discipline committee. We are doing the best we can to get those people and teach them not to mess with Namimori. That would be all, thank you."

I got worried. What if Chrome gets kidnapped? What'll I do? I looked at her. She was scared. I tried to hold her hand but she refused it. Man, it hurt.

The next day, I got sick. Mom didn't let me to go to school. She told me I should stay in bed and rest. While I was lying in bed, I heard mom and Chrome's voices outside my room. "Is he okay?" Chrome asked. "No. He won't be able to go to school. You take care, okay?" mom said. I was touched. She was concerned about me. She entered my room.

"Tsu-kun. I heard you were sick. Get well soon, okay? I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked. "Oh no. I'm late. I'll tell you when I get home, okay, Tsu-kun?" she said as she stood up and left my room. Wait. Tsu-kun? Oh well. I guess mom influenced her. I saw Lambo outside. I asked him to follow Chrome to school. What could I do? I was worried. So, he followed her.

I waited for hours and hours and hours. Then, he came home, crying. "Tsunaaa! She.. she got kidnapped! There was nothing I can do." He told me. I froze there, worried. "Lambo. Where did they take her? Tell me!" I asked him angrily. "I heard they were going to take her to the docks."

I see. I stood up and took my pills and mittens, went to Yamamoto's and Gokudera's to ask them for help. They came with me. When we got to the docks, we decided to split up and search. I went straight ahead. As I was walking, I heard some mumbling sounds. People! Is it them? I rushed and checked. She was there, inside a big circle on the ground! What are they doing? Then something came out of her mouth. Wait. Is that, her soul? I had no choice. I ate a Dying Will Pill and rescued her. They ran after us. "Chrome, take this. I want you to run as fast as you can, okay? I can't lose you. Not again." I said. "Tsu-kun. I won't leave you. I'll help!" she protested.

"I don't need you to help me! I need you to run and be safe!" I shouted. "But just in case I don't make it out here alive, what was it you were gonna tell me?"

"Live and I'll tell you, okay?" she told me. Well, that's one way to tell someone to live.

So, I flew back and tried to fight the people in hoodies. They were strong. They took Yamamoto and Gokudera down! I got mad. I charged aimlessly. Little did I know that one of them was behind me. They took me down. I can't muster any strength. I'm done for. Then, I remembered. She hasn't told me that! I can't die here! She needs me. No. I need her!

My flames shined brighter. They flickered. I was preparing for the Zero Point Breakthrough. I didn't notice that Chrome was near. They tried shooting at her. I rushed to cover her and ended up wounded, badly.

"Tsu-kun! Why?" she asked, crying. "I already told you, didn't I? I love you. And I'll do anything to protect you! Anything!" I exclaimed. She blushed, held my hand and said: "Go and end this. I'll tell you what you need to know after this."

I got my strength back! I fought bravely (for the first time!).

It's over. They're all down. Or so I knew. One of them was behind Chrome. He was going to stab her! I ignited my flame to push me towards her. I ended up getting stabbed but I did took the guy out.

"Tsu-kuuun!" she screamed. "You okay, Chrome?" I asked her. "Yes. Why did you sacrifice yourself? You might die!"

"Do I really need to tell you again and again? I LOVE YOU." I told her while looking in her eyes.

I'm going to faint again. But I stayed conscious long enough to hear her say the five words that really made me happy: "I LOVE YOU TOO, TSU-KUN"


	3. Closer

Chrome and I became closer friends. Yes, friends. There was nothing I can do. I can't become more than her best friend at that time. But I learned to accept it. It wasn't right to rush someone. It was better than nothing, right?

We hung out more often. She even started to come with us whenever the guys and I go to the park to relax. It was certainly fun. I mean, I got to hang out with the girl I love almost every day (Well, she did live in our house).

Just when I thought everything was going smoothly**_, _**he came into the scene. Reborn's other student, Dino. He said Reborn called him for a job. I asked if there was anything that the Vongola could do but he said that Reborn told him to do the job alone. Oh well.

He came to our house. As usual, mom was so happy to have a visitor. She even asked him if he wanted to stay. What? There is clearly no room for him anymore since dad's room is already taken. "No! I mean, no thank you, Mrs. Sawada. I'll be staying at a hotel not far from here." He said.

Then Chrome went out of her room. The moment he laid his eyes on Chrome, he rushed towards her, reached for her hand and kissed it. I got furious but it was only for a little while. It only lasted for three seconds after I thought to myself: "I don't have the right to be jealous, I'm not her boy friend.". So I just slowly walked backwards and sat down.

When we were having dinner, I noticed Dino was staring at Chrome. Well, since he saw her, I really didn't see him take his eyes of her. Could he have possibly fallen for her too? My curious side took over. When he was about to leave, I chased him outside. "Dino! There's something I want to ask you." I said.

"What is it, Tsuna? This looks serious." Dino replied. Damn right it is. I asked him if he had fallen for my.. I mean Chrome. All he said was: "Why? There's nothing wrong with it. She's single and so am I."

Man, I was angry. I couldn't hold myself back. I shouted at him. "There's definitely something wrong with that! You already know that we're in love with each other! Why are you acting like this, Dino?"

He looked shocked. He stared at me with those piercing eyes and said: "Well, that makes us rivals then.". That's it. "I don't want to treat this as a competition, Dino. Girls, especially Chrome, aren't supposed to be treated as prizes you can win in a fight!" I said

After that, I told him to leave and if he plans on hitting on her again, he can forget that he had a sibling student.

Chrome heard everything I said to Dino. I thought she was mad. She wasn't. She told me:

"I heard how you protected me against Dino, Tsu-kun." She said. "I.. I just didn't want him to treat you like that, like a prize. It's not right." I replied.

She smiled at me, walked closer to me and said: "How sweet. You really are serious about me. Umm, promise me one thing?" I told her that I would do anything for her. Anything.

"Promise me you'll never change, that you'll stay as sweet as you are now and take care of me?" She said with a straight face.

"I promise, Chrome." I said.

The next thing I knew, I wasn't just her friend anymore.


	4. Worth It

We started going out. We became a couple. We went on dates, studied together and we went on trips with my family. Yeah. My dad came home when he heard I got a girl friend. He looked so shocked. The look on his face said it all. "My no-good son got a girl friend? How? Is he blind or something?"

My dad changed. He became more responsible at home. He wasn't the guy that I used to know (the guy who was always asleep).

Everything was okay. Well, at least before he told us the news.

"Tsuna. There's something you need to know, the real reason why I came home." He said. " What is it, dad?" I asked.

He told me that his reason why he came home was, well, Chrome, but it was not to meet her. He came home because he was given orders, orders to take Chrome to Italy. Wait. We're going to be separated again? I can't take this. I raised my voice and said:

"What?! Why? You can't take her!". "Believe me, son. I really don't want to do this. But I have my orders. The ninth told me to do this. I'm sorry."

Chrome held my hand and told me. "Don't worry, Tsu-kun. It's okay. I'll be back."  
I didn't want her to see me cry. But my tears fell uncontrollably. "How long, dad?" I asked. "3 years, two and a half, maybe."

That's too long. I didn't know how I could last that long without Chrome with me. She hugged me. "I'll see you in two and a half years, my love." She said. I cried, like Lambo when losing his lollipop (that's a lot).

I tried to take dad down. But I was no match for him. I could barely punch him. He's too fast.

I didn't have a choice at that time but to let him take her. It hurt so badly. It felt like one of Belphegor's knives is piercing through my chest.

The next day, they left for Italy. And I didn't see her since then.

I waited. I finished my studies and got a job. Three years have passed.

When I came home, I saw no one when I opened the door. I went to my room, nothing. Where are they? I went to the dining room. It was dark. Then the lights turned on and someone hugged me. "I'm home, Tsu-kun." It was her. She's back! I smiled like a lunatic when I saw her sweet smile again. Her bad eye was fixed. Her eyes truly were beautiful. And her hair, it got long, very long.

I was the happiest man on earth that day. My dad and Chrome was home. Even the ninth was there! My family was complete again. Not the Vongola, but the Sawada. And I planned to add one more to the Sawada's. Yes. I planned to ask her to marry me that day.

So, I started saving my money. It took me two long years to get prepared. And then that day came. I took her to the park. Little did she know that everyone was waiting for us. Yamamoto and Gokudera pulled the banner I made across the park with the words written on them: "Will you marry me, Chrome?" with hearts all over. She was shocked. The I kneeled in front of her, took out the ring, and asked her: "My love, will you make me the happiest of men? Will you marry me?"

Everyone smiled as she gave me her answer. Even I was shocked. The truth is, I expected her to reject me because she might get confused. No. She said "YES.". Two weeks later, our marriage came.

Everyone I expected to be there came. Even the ones I didn't expect were there. Xanxus and the Varia were there. Even Mukuro and his gang attended!

Everything was set. The ceremony started. I was standing there in front of the altar with the girl I never would have met if it wasn't for that broken road. I wondered what caused that. "That's a funny thing to think about during your marriage, don't you think, Tsuna?" Reborn said. He read my mind again. I hate it when he does that. "I did it, Tsuna. I broke that road. I didn't know why but a voice just kept telling be to break it. God?" He said. "Maybe, yes." I smiled at him as I faced Chrome.

"You may now kiss the bride".

I never thought that that day would come. The day that I,no-good Tsuna, would be good enough for someone. It was really a historic day for me and her, us. And now, it was clear to the both of us. We really are meant for each other.

As her sweet lips pressed against mine, everything that happened before that day flashed in my mind. Then I thought to myself: The pain, hardships, and suffering, it was all worth it. All those things I did for her, it was all worth it.


	5. Tsuki

"Tell me more, dad! Come on. Please? Please? Please?"

"That's enough, Tsuki. Your dad is tired."

"Come on, Chrome. Just a little bit more for our daughter?"

Yes, daughter. This is us at present. Married for almost eighteen years and blessed with a wonderful daughter, Tsuki. She meant everything to us. Like how Chrome meant to me back then. She's at the same age I was when I met her mom.

She's in middle school. She's currently going to Namimori Middle School. And she is late! Well, what could anyone expect? She's the daughter of the 10th boss of Vongola, No-good Tsuna.

She ran fast, as fast as I did when I was her age. "Haha. She really reminds me of you, dear." Chrome says to me. I laughed and watched my daughter run out our door.

Chrome and I spent our time in the park. We had a lot of time since Tsuki won't be home until 3pm. When it was almost three o'clock, we went home.

Something was strange. She still isn't home. She usually gets home before we do. We got worried. So, we ran upstairs to get my phone. When I checked it, there was a message from Tsuki.

"Dad, I think I'm gonna get home late. The road I usually take is blocked. They say something exploded there. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Love you."

I replied: "Okay. Take care, okay? Love you too."

Then something flashed in my mind. It was the day I first saw her mom. It was exactly like this! I checked the time, the same, our age, still the same and the reason was pretty much the same thing. Then I remembered what Reborn told me: "I did it, Tsuna. I broke that road. I didn't know why but a voice just kept telling be to break it. God?".

I looked at him, sitting on the chair, sipping some tea. Then our eyes met. He smiled at me and said:

"Alright, I'm sorry. The voice told me to do it again."

After saying that, he finished his tea and went upstairs to sleep.

I got scared. I couldn't imagine what I would do if everything that happened to me would happen to her. And I seriously couldn't imagine what I would do if she met a guy, fell in love with him, and end up getting hurt. I might kill him. But then I thought, if No-good Tsuna did it, then, his daughter can certainly do it too, maybe even better.

After thinking about that, I walked towards Chrome, hugged her and whispered:

"She's grown up, my love."

She smiled at me and said: "I know what Uncle Reborn did. Maybe it is time for her to grow up."

I thought, would it be worth it? I mean, losing her, the sign of our love? But then I realized, why should I stop her? It's about time for her to understand.

"It's about time for her to understand the things I did. I fought Mukuro and his gang, criminals, my sibling student and of course, my dad, and waited for 3 long years. It's time she understood what people would be able to do if they fell in love, that they would do anything, all for love.

**_ ~END~_**


End file.
